accourding to you
by just laila
Summary: accourding to you im stupied im ugly fat and usless, but according to him im the best thing that has ever happend to him GECE WARNING CUTTING AND ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

Ugly

Fat

Stupide

Useless

Embarrassing

Bitch

According to my boyfriend I am those things, but I believe him cause he also said that he loved me even if I am all those things anyway my name is cece jones I'm 14 years old my best friends name is rocky she is 15 and I have a couple of other friends but you will know them later on any way my boyfriend's name is Frankie or as he like me to call him the COMPLICATION he is nice I don't know why rocky says he is not good for me she thinks she knows everything man she can be a diva sometimes any who right now I'm getting ready for school we have a big math test today and I'm not looking forward to it cause of my dyslexic ,but I studied hard I hope i pass bye guys I'm heading off to school

*at school*

Rocky: did you study?

Cece: yes rocky I did

Rocky: good so any wa..

Gunther: I'm Gunther

Tinka: and I'm tinka

Gunther and tinka: and we are the hennsenhefer

Rocky: what do you want Gunther and tinka

Cece: rocky be nice

Gunther: did you guys switch brains or something

Cece: what do you mean?

Gunther: isn't rocky the one that usually tells you to be nice

Tinka: Gunther come on cece has changed since her father died

Cece: *cries*

Rocky: TINKA *runs after cece*

Tinka: I didn't mean it I swear

Gunther: I know, but you will still apologize

Tinka: I know

*with cece*

Rocky: cece open the door

Cece: no go away

Tinka: is she okay

Rocky: she doesn't want to open the door

Tinka: is it locked

Rocky: no, but she doesn't like it when I come when she doesn't

Gunther: I will go

Rocky: are you sure because she might hate you

Gunther: she already does so I will take the chance *opens the door and goes in then closes it*

Gunther: oh my gods what the hell are you doing

Cece: Gunther?

Gunther: *grabs her hand*

Cece: ouch

Gunther: shut up *takes of his shirt and rips it * now hold on *rapes the cloth on her hand*

Cece: *crying*

Gunther: *hugs her* why are you doing this

Cece: why do you care I'm just an Ugly, fat and a useless girl at least that what people say

Gunther: I don't know who the hell tells you that you are beautiful and you are NOT fat to be honest you kind of need to gain weight and you are not useless ok

Cece: *cries*

Gunther: doesn't Frankie tell you that

Cece: *silent*

Gunther: well it's his fault *hugs her*

Cece: thanks

Gunther: that's what friends are for

Cece: friends?

Gunther: I hope so

Cece: I'm sorry about your shirt

Gunther: no worries I have another one in my bag let me just wear it *wears it*

Gunther: come on


	2. Chapter 2

_**Omg thx for your reviews I will reply to all of them it you will find them at the bottom of the story**_

Tinka: cece I'm so sorry please forgive me

Cece: its ok tinka

Tinka: I'm sorry *hugs her*

*bell rings*

Cece: I got to go tinka. Thank you Gunther *kisses him on the cheek*

Gunther: you're welcome

Cece: come on rocky

Rocky: okay bye guys

*at class*

Teacher: okay guys take your seats and get ready for your test *hands them the paper*

Cece's pov

Don't worry cece do what henry told you to do and everything will be fine

End of pov

Frankie: psst cece hear copy from my paper

Cece: no Frankie I can do it now shut up before we get detention

*after class*

Rocky: how did you do?

Cece: good I think

Rocky: so what was the devil telling you?

Cece: rocky Frankie isn't a devil stop saying that

Rocky: speaking of the devil

Cece: ROCKY!

Rocky: sorry he just wants you

Cece: ok meet you at history class ok?

Rocky: ok bye

Frankie: why didn't you copy my answers?

Cece: Frankie I studied hard

Frankie: and yet it doesn't work you are stupide and I want us to be in the same college and there is no way you will go with me with your grades

Cece: would you just believe in me for once

Frankie: I could but I would be lying

Cece: ok fine bye

Frankie: where are you going?

Cece: to class

Frankie: no I'm taking you on a date

Cece: right now? Why not tonight

Frankie: I have plans

Cece: well then another day I won't skip school

Frankie: so cute you think it's your choice *caries her*

Cece: Frankie put me down

Frankie: no

_**Done so what do you guys want to happen on the date review to tell me?**_

_**Revieeeeeeews**_

W7: I'm glad you like it pls continue to review

loveA: NO1 I DON'T JUDGE AND NO2 WHY DO YOU CUT IT DOSENT RELIVE PAIN

WeasleyQueenfan1988: THX and I updated hope you liked it

redneck rock-a-holic: thx I know some grammer problems but what shale I do

_**thx for the reviews pls check out my other story just a game 2 you and the phantom of the opera**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I uploaded late cause some one sent me a bad review and if you are reading this know that other people like it and instead of offending me you should give me tips **_

_**Any way thx guys for the positive reviews I'm glad you like the story and if you review today I will upload another chapter tom. **_

_**Back to the story**_

Cece's pov

That has to be the worst date ever he took me to some junk ward so he can introduce me to his friends there was a guy called Jake man he had the worst smell you could ever smell and then there was Seth he is weird he collects bones and then there is deuce he is a conman

End of pov

Seth: so you are the famous cece you will not believe how much Frankie doesn't stop talking about you

Frankie: *hits him*

Cece: well it's nice to meet you Seth

Jake: man Frankie how could you say this girl is fat she is lighter than a feather

Frankie: she lost weight

Cece: nice to meet you Jake

Deuce: well cece want the new iPhones

Frankie: don't fall for that it's a rip off

*with rocky*

Rocky: yo ty, Gunther have you seen cece she skipped history class

Gunther: no why don't you call her

Rocky: I don't have any credit can you call her ty?

Ty: no my mum took my phone

Gunther: don't worry I will call her

*with cece*

*cece's phone rings*

Cece: hello?

Gunther: cece where the hell are you?

Cece: calm your horses I'm with Frankie

Gunther: you skipped school with him?

Cece: he made me I had no choice

Gunther: where are you I will pick you up

Cece: well looks like Frankie is gone with his friends so I am at the junk yard

Gunther: witch junk yard

Cece: the one in front your house

Gunther: hold on I'm coming

*with rocky and Gunther*

Ty: where is she?

Gunther: she is at the junk yard Frankie took her there and then left her

Rocky: I knew he was no good

Ty: if he hurts a hair on her I will kill him

Gunther: me too

Ty: I'm coming with you

Rocky: me too

Ty: hold on sis you are not going anywhere

Rocky: why

Ty: you're my little sister I won't let you go

Rocky: FINE

*with cece*

Frankie: who was that?

Cece: Gunther he will pick me up

Frankie: and what am i?

Cece: I thought you left with your friends

Frankie: we are on a date you can't leave me like that

Cece: Frankie that is NOT a date

Frankie: *slaps her* don't talk to me like that

Cece: *cries*

Frankie: now call that son of a bitch and tell him not to come

Cece: ok *calls him*

*with Gunther and ty*

Gunther: hello?

Cece: Gunther don't come

Gunther: what why?

Cece: I'm spending the night with Frankie

Gunther: cece are you crying?

Cece: no look I got to go*hangs up*

_**Done with this chapter review and tell me do you guys want Gunther to go to cece or let cece spend the night tell me byee**_


	4. Chapter 4

*with Gunther and ty*

Gunther: she told me not to come

Ty: why would she do that?

Gunther: she said she will spend the night with him

Ty: no way she is spending the night with him I won't let him come on drive to the junk yard

Gunther: ok quick question do you like cece?

Ty: of course I do

Gunther: no I mean like like her

Ty: what why?

Gunther: cause your always protective over her

Ty: number one I'm protective over her cause she is like my little sister and number two you like her don't you

Gunther: what! No now shut up before we have a car accident

*with cece and Frankie*

Frankie: what did he say?

Cece: *still crying* he won't come

Frankie: how could you do this I take you out to introduce you to my friends and that's how you repay me *slaps her again*

Cece: *cries harder* I'm sorry I know I was wrong please forgive me

Frankie: you are forgiven, but if you do something stupide again it WILL be more than slapping YOU GOT THAT?

Cece: *scared* yes

Frankie: now come o….

Gunther: cece?

Frankie: what the hell

Ty: you son of a bitch what do you do to her

Frankie: nothing

Ty: then what are those marks on cece's cheek *attacks him*

Cece: ty stop he didn't do anything

Gunther: what do you mean?

Cece: some guy came and attacked me Frankie saved me

Gunther: *lets Frankie go*

Gunther: fine I'm giving you the benefit of doubt Frankie, but know this if you touch a single hair on cece me and ty will break your neck

Ty: come on cece lets take you home

Frankie: I think she told you she will be staying with me tonight

Ty: ok Frankie let's give you guys a ride instead of walking

Frankie: ok *he says angrily*

*skipping the ride*

Cece: bye Gunther bye ty thanks for the ride

Gunther: anything for you Ce *winks*

Cece: *blushes*

Frankie: come on cece *takes her hand and leads her to his house*

*at Frankie's house*

Frankie: didn't you tell me they weren't coming *slaps her*

Cece: I swear that's what they told me *cries*

Frankie: *grabs her by the hair and throes her on the floor*

Cece: *crying* please stop

Frankie: you are useless you should be glad that someone like me is dating you *kicks her in the stomach*

Cece: *cries*

Frankie: *punches her*

Cece: *bleeds*

Frankie: maybe that will teach you a lesson stay here I will go get something and I will be back

Cece: *crying*

*with Frankie*

Frankie: Deuces give me my medicine now

Deuce: what why what happen

Frankie: I abused cece

Deuce: YOU WHAT?

Frankie: I couldn't help it just give me the medicine

Deuce: NO! This medicine you are talking about killed a lot of people the doctor said I will give it you if your anger gets out of control

Frankie: it DID get out of control

Deuce: FINE HERE YOU GO*hands him 3 pills*

Frankie: *takes them*

*with cece*

Cece: *crying* I can't believe he did this *cries*

Frankie: *opens the door* cece?

Cece: please don't hit me again I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean to make you mad

Frankie: *puts an arm around cece* I'm so sorry cece I didn't mean to do that please forgive me you are all I have

Cece: *cries in his chest* I forgive you, you know I love you

Frankie: I love you too sweaty *kisses her forehead*

Cece: *smiles*

Frankie: now come on let me clean this blood on your forehead *takes her to the bathroom*

Cece: thank you

Frankie: welcome sweaty *cleans of the blood*

Cece: *kisses him*

Frankie: *kisses back*

Cece: I love you

Frankie: I love you too *feels dizzy*

Cece: are you ok?

Frankie: yes I just need to sleep

Cece: ok

Frankie: do you also want to sleep?

Cece: yes

Frankie: come on

*after 3 hours*

Cece's phone rings

Cece: hello?

Rocky: oh my god cece what happened ty told me some one attacked you are you ok?

Cece: don't worry rocky I'm fine

Rocky: why do you sound so tired?

Cece: because you just woke me up

Rocky: wait aren't you at Frankie?

Cece: yes

Rocky: NO you didn't

Cece: relax rocky I'm on the couch

Rocky: thank goodness

Cece: so what's up?

Rocky: well nothing much except that you need to be at shake it up in half an hour

Cece: oh my god bye rocky I have to get dressed

Frankie: what's going on?

Cece: Frankie I'm sorry but I'm late for shake it up

Frankie: don't worry you left some of your clothes here last week

Cece: good be right back Frankie

Cece's pov

I got dressed made my hair, but oh no my face has a big bruise on it how will I explain in to rocky I will just put make up on it

End of pov

Frankie: cece come on 10 min and shake it up will start

Cece: coming

*at shake it up Chicago*

Gary: hey all and this is shake it up Chicago where we got the hottest dancers and the hottest moves so come on today is ladies night and lets see them shake it

*they all dance to bling bling*

Gary: and that's it for today's show don't forget to vote for your favorite dancers so they can sing a hit song right here on shake it up Chicago

Gary: and we are out tom I will tell you who will win ok guys

Everyone: yes Gary

Frankie: you did great cece

Cece: thx Frankie

Gunther: cece?

Cece: one second Frankie

Frankie: ok

Gunther: I just wanted to check on you so are you ok?

Cece: don't worry I'm fine Gunther thanks for your help

Gunther: I didn't do any thing

Cece: you showed up thinking that I might be in trouble that's the best thing anyone can do to me *kisses him on the cheek*

Gunther: so I was thinking do you want to hang out some time

Cece: of course I would

Gunther: so let's say tomorrow after school

Cece: sounds good to me well I got go Frankie is waiting for me

Gunther: no he left

Cece: what *turns around* I can't believe he left

Gunther: don't worry I can drive you to his house

Cece: no can you please drive me to my house

Gunther: I thought you were staying the night with him

Cece: well I changed my mind

Gunther: ok?

*drives cece home*

Cece: thanks for the ride

Gunther: you're welcome *kisses her on the cheek*

Cece: *blushes*

Gunther: you're cute when you blush

Cece: I got to go bye Gunther

Gunther: bye

_**So I made a LONG chapter for you guys hope you liked it and please review and don't worry later on you will find what is Frankie's problem and why does he take medicens oh and should I include deuce and rocky romance tell me in the reviews thx again bye**_

\


	5. Chapter 5

_**Omg thx for your review I love them but don't forget that after a couple of weeks school will start and I won't have that much time to upload so review for more chapters**_

_**Back to the story**_

*at cece's house*

Cece: FLYNN! I'M HOME

Flynn: AND I AM LEAVING HOME

Cece: what why?

Flynn: henry invited me to his house today

Cece: oh ok bye Flynn *kisses him on the cheek*

Flynn: what was that for?

Cece: nothing can't your big sister kiss you

Flynn: ok you're weird and I'm leaving *leaves*

*cece's phone rings*

Cece: hello?

Frankie: can you come to my house?

Cece: no I can't I'm with rocky right now

Frankie: cece I know you're lying

Cece: I'm not

Frankie: well then let me here Rocky's voice

Cece: ok *climbs on the stairs that leads to Rocky's house* yo rocky Frankie just wants to hear your voice

Rocky: ok? You heard my voice devil I mean Frankie

Frankie: fine bye *hangs up*

Rocky: what was that all about?

Cece: he just wanted to make sure I'm home and since Flynn isn't here so he asked to hear your voice

Rocky: ok? I'm glad you're hear because I need your fashion tips

Cece: why?

Rocky: because I'm going on a date

Cece: REALLY WITH WHOM?

Rocky: the new kid from our school

Cece: oh you mean deuce

Rocky: yes

Cece: rocky no offence, but isn't he a bit short for you

Rocky: I don't care he is kind of cute you have to admit it

Cece: ok fine he is but he is a conman

Rocky: I know, but I will give him a chance

Cece: ok show me what you are going to wear

Rocky: how about this? *shows her a dress*

Cece: the dress is awesome but I hate the color

Rocky: why?

Cece: yellow isn't your color

Rocky: then what am I going to wear?

Cece: how about this *shows her a green short dress*

Rocky: that's cool

Cece: I know *flips her hair*

Rocky: ok I will get ready

*skipping hair and makeup*

Rocky: how do I look?

Cece: stunning like always

Rocky: thanks

Cece: rocky can I please borrow your guitar

Rocky: take it I have never used it

Cece: thanks

*doorbell rings*

Rocky: *opens the door*

Deuce: hey rocky you look beautiful

Rocky: *blushes* thanks you are not so bad yourself

Deuce: *blushes* thanks

Rocky: bye cece

Cece: bye rocky

Deuce's pov

Rocky is friends with Cece that's not good

End of pov

*with cece*

Cece: oh right I have to take the guitar

*takes it and goes home*

Cece: well since I'm home alone I should finish my song

*grabs the guitar and starts to sing*

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind_

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
According to you I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away

I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me dizzy

But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you, you  
According to you, you

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
cece's pov

This song describes how I feel Frankie is always telling me the bad side of me, but Gunther always there for me and doesn't criticize me all the time and not to mention he doesn't abuse me don't get me wrong I still love Frankie and all but after today I don't think my love for him is still strong and I think I have a crush on Gunther

End of pov

*doorbell rings*

Cece: *opens the door*

Frankie: I KNEW YOU WHERE LYING TO ME

Cece: no Frankie she left because she had a date

Frankie: LIER *slaps her* YOU'RE A BITCH *kicks her in the stomach*

Cece: please stop why are you doing this *cries*

Frankie: I TREAT YOU WELL AND YET YOU LIE TO ME *hits her again*

Cece: *screams*

Frankie: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M DATING YOU

Cece: *screams and cries* WELL THEN DON'T DATE ME

Frankie: YOU BITCH *hits her*

Cece: I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU

Frankie: *hits her head in the wall and punches her* IF YOU DARE AND TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED YOU WONT SEE FLYNN EVER AGAIN DO YOU GOT THAT

Cece: *crying*

Frankie: I SAID DO YOU GET THAT *slaps her*

Cece: *nods*

Frankie: *leaves*

Cece: *cries*

*with rocky and deuce *

Deuce: *phone rings*

Deuce: oh no

Rocky: what is it?

Deuce: nothing it's just an alarm

Rocky: you said oh no

Deuce: just a quick question is cece with Frankie

Rocky: no she is at her house

Deuce: Ok just one second I have to make a quick call

*with Frankie*

Frankie: she hates me she even said it *throws a vase on the wall*

*phone ring*

Frankie: what do you want?

Deuce: you need to take your medicine

Frankie: I don't need it ok?

Deuce: what did you do?

Frankie: nothing ok

Deuce: are you sure?

Frankie: YES NOW WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU

Deuce: I'm on a date with rocky  
Frankie: so cece wasn't lying

Deuce: huh?

Frankie: nothing I got to go

Deuce: ok take care bro bye

*with deuce and rocky*

Rocky: everything ok?

Deuce: yes let's just complete our date

*with cece*

Cece: *breathes heavy because she was crying allot*

Mrs. Jones: CECE SWEETY are you ok what happened?

Cece: someone broke in the house *crying*

: *hugs her* don't worry sweaty I will find that guy and kill him with my bare hand now let's get you washed up

Cece: *crying* ok

_**Done with this chapter hope you guys liked it and yes I did upload it today cause I was too excited any way REVIEW pls**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cece's pov

Mum cleaned me up and put me too bed, but I still can't sleep I'm too scared even thought my mum put a security system in the house. but I still don't feel safe

End of pov

*cece's phone rings*

Cece: *opens her phone to see the msg*

CONVER SATION

Frankie: I'm sorry I didn't mean it

Cece: that's what you always say and yet you do it

Frankie: I said I'm sorry please forgive me

Cece: I don't know if I can trust you anymore

Frankie: cece look how about we spend time together and talk things out

Cece: and by talking you mean hitting me?

Frankie: no!

Cece: I can't trust you

Frankie: fine at a public place where everyone can see us?

Cece: I don't know

Frankie: please

Cece: ok when?

Frankie: tom. At seven

Cece: sorry I cant

Frankie: why?

Cece: I am meeting up with Gunther tomorrow

Frankie; this is what that makes me mad you always choosing me over Gunther

Cece: Gunther is my friend

Frankie; look I don't like Gunther and you should choose one of us its either me or Gunther

Cece: GUNTHER

Frankie: FINE have it your way, but don't come crying when you cant finde your brother

Cece: you wouldn't

Frankie; I would, your choice princess

Cece: fine I will just cancel with Gunther

Frankie: I don't want you talking to him either

Cece; WHAT?

Frankie: don't forget Flynn sweet cheeks

Cece: ok, but don't hurt him a deal is a deal

Frankie: I always keep my promises good night babe

End of conversation

*next day*

*doorbell rings*

Flynn: I will get it

Rocky: hey Flynn

Flynn: her rocky

Rocky: sorry I couldn't come through the window

Flynn: ya my mum secured the house yesterday

Rocky: why?

Flynn: I don't know I just got here

Mrs. Jones: hey rocky

Rocky: hi! So why is the house secured

: someone attacked the cece yesterday

Rocky: WHAT? IS SHE OK?

Cece: don't worry I'm fine

Rocky: *hugs her*

Cece: ow

Rocky: I'm sorry

Cece: it's ok

Rocky: will you be able to come to shake it up

Cece: yes

Rocky: well then come on

Cece: ok let me just get my bag

Rocky: ok

Rocky: Mrs. Jones I think I know who did this to cece

: really who is it?

Rocky: I can't tell you until I'm sure ok?

: ok

Cece: come on let's go

*at shake it up*

Gary: so let's welcome the highlighters

*crowd cheers*

*they dance*

Gary: thanks for coming to shake it up Chicago boys. Now you guys voted yesterday for the 2 ppl you want to hear them sing *opens a paper* and the winner is ROCKY AND CECE

Rocky: yay

Cece: yay

Rocky: it's going to be awesome

Cece: ya

*Gunther comes to rocky and cece's way*

Cece: look rocky I got to go

Rocky: ok?

Gunther: why does she keep ignoring me?

Rocky: what do you mean?

Gunther: she cancelled our plans and refuses to talk to me

Rocky: Gunther come to my house at 7 ok

Gunther: why

Rocky: just come you will know why

Gunther: ok?

Rocky: while you are at it bring Mrs. Jones with you

Gunther: is everything ok

Rocky: no

Gunther: is it about cece?

Rocky: I'm afraid so

Gunther: I don't care what it is I'm coming

Rocky: ok meet you there

*rocky call's a number*

? :Hello?

Rocky: deuce hey can you come to my place at 7

Deuce: yeah of course

Rocky: ok bye *smirks*

*with cece*

Frankie: good job ignoring glitter boy

Cece: why are you doing this?

Frankie: that's none of your concern now come on its 6:30 so get dresses

Cece: ok

*cece gets dressed and its already 7*

Frankie: come on let's go

Cece: ok

Frankie: get in the car

Cece: ok, so where are we going

Frankie: my house

Cece: but you said in a public place you promised

Frankie: no cece I only promised not to hurt Flynn if you do as I say

Cece: please don't do this

Frankie: relax you won't get hit if you do as I say

Cece: *nods*

_**Short chapter cause I didn't get many reviews by**_


	7. Chapter 7

*with rocky and the gang*

Ty: so are you telling me Frankie is abusing cece?

Rocky: like I said I'm not sure

Gunther: then why are you saying that

Rocky: well number one when you guys found out that someone slapped cece at the junk yard and apparently the same person attacked her at her house and now she is ignoring Gunther and yesterday deuce was worried that cece was with Frankie

Gunther: that sucker will pay

Rocky: wait deuce still didn't come he will tell us

Ty: HE BETTER COME FAST

*doorbell rings*

Deuce: hey rocky

Rocky: no times for hey now tell me why were you asking if cece was with Frankie

Deuce: I don't know what you are talking about

Gunther: TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW OR YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FACE WON'T BE PRETTY ANY MORE

Deuce: look guys his secrets aren't mine to tell ok

Rocky: DEUCE SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND SO TELL ME IS HE ABUSING HER OR NOT

Deuce: abusing her now where did you get that idea Frankie is just dealing with some problems and now and he didn't want cece to see him messed up

Rocky: I SAWRE DEUCE IF YOU WERE LY..

Ty: what's wrong sis?

Rocky: *holds her hand on her neck*

Deuce: did you lose your voice?

Rocky: *nods*

Deuce: don't worry rocky I'm not lying to you

Rocky: *nods*

Deuce: I need to go now do you need anything else

Rocky: *shakes her head*

Deuce: ok *leaves*

*with cece and Frankie*

Frankie: look I won't hurt you

Cece: that's what you said last time

Frankie: look I'm sorry

Cece: do you think when you apologize everything will be alright?

Frankie: please forgive me I'm begging you I didn't mean it

Cece: that's what you always say

Frankie: ok no more Mr. nice guy

Cece: *gets out of his grip and runs out of the house*

Frankie: come back here

Cece: no I'm threw with you *crying*

Frankie: please don't leave please

Cece: *stops running*

Frankie: please give me another chance

Cece: I don't know

Frankie: *kisses her*

Cece: *doesn't kiss back*

Frankie: do you still love me?

Cece: I got to go *runs of*

Frankie: *cries*

*with rocky*

Gunther: if it wasn't Frankie then who?

Ty: I don't know, where is cece any way

Gunther: with Frankie

Ty: *let me call her*

*with cece*

*phone rings*

Cece: hello?

Ty: where are you?

Cece: I'm at home

Ty: do you mind if we come

Cece: no I want to be alone

Ty: are you sure

Cece: yes!

Ty: ok

Cece: bye

Ty: bye

*next morning*

Rocky: *shakes cece*

Gunther: wake up

Cece: why am I hearing Gunther's voice?

Gunther: cause I'm waking you up

Cece: *opens her eyes*

Gunther: morning

Cece: morning *hugs him* sorry I ignored you yesterday

Gunther: it's ok

Cece: so rocky why did you need someone else to help you waking up

Gunther: she lost her voice

Cece: WHAT but we are singing a duet together

Gunther: let's just ask Gary what we should do so go change

Cece: ok

*at shake it up*

Gary: what do you mean she can't sing?

Cece: she lost her voice

Gary: cece can you sing alone

Cece: I don't know

Rocky: *writes on a paper* cece sing one of your songs I brought the guitar

Gary: that's a great idea

Cece: no they are not good

Gary: I'm pretty sure they are now get on the stage

Cece: ok

Gary: welcome back to shake it up Chicago I'm afraid to say that rocky lost her voice and won't be able to sing but cece can still can so give it up for cece jones

Cece: hey guys I wrote this song yesterday I hope you guys like it

Do you see me and still feel love?  
or have I changed inside your heart  
To have only you, is such a force  
To give all all of me is not enough.  
You left then, you came back  
Sorry won't make it up to me  
Sorry won't make me believe

He's down on bending knees  
You're down on bending knees  
Saying, you didn't mean it  
you didn't mean it  
if you didn't mean it  
Then why would you say it  
You didn't mean it  
you never mean it.  
Then why in the world would you say it

'Til tomorrow, don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
He didn't mean it  
you never mean it.  
Then why in the world would you say it  
Say it, say it

i miss the way we used to be  
Now you're the one that i can't keep  
Thought I was first, and never last  
Thought it was you, I would always have  
You left then, you came back  
Sorry won't make it up to me  
Sorry won't make me believe

You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
if you didn't mean it  
Then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it  
You never meant it  
Then why in the world would you say it

'Til tomorrow, don't you know  
Love me know or let me go  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it.  
Then why in the world would you say it  
It's time to let you go,  
It's time to say goodbye  
Boy, you need to know,  
I'm done with you messing with my mind

You didn't mean it  
You never mean it.  
Oh!  
You didn't mean it  
You never mean it.  
_**Then why in the world would you say it.  
You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it  
Then why would you say it  
You didn't mean it  
You never mean it it  
Then why in the world would you say it...**_

'Til tomorrow, don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
You didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it...  
Say it..., say it...  
Then why in the world would you say it...  
Say it..., say it...  
Then why in the world would you say it...

_**Sorry guys I know short chapter but im sick as a dog so ehh bye and thx for the reviews**_


	8. Chapter 8

Deuce's pov

As I watched cece singing this song and it made my heart break knowing that this song was about Frankie the poor guy really can't help it, but cece shouldn't go through this I need to tell the gang sorry Frankie, but I need to do this

End of pov

Deuce: *calls rocky*

Rocky: hello?

Deuce: I'm glad you got your voice back

Rocky: ya after I drank some orange juice my voice came back

Deuce: so rocky bring the gang and meet me at crusty's ok?

Rocky: why

Deuce: I will tell you the truth about Frankie

Rocky: we are coming right away

*at crusty's*

Gunther: so what about Frankie?

Deuce: look when Frankie was little he was abused by his foster parents and they always made him fell un wanted and he didn't want to live with them any more so one day he decided to run away, but while he was on the street a car hit him and my parents found him and took him to the hospital the doctor's said that he was very injured and some of his brain cells died from stress and those cells controlled his anger so the doctors gave him some medicines but those medicines where dangers for his heart so mm ya he abuses cece

Ty: that baster he is going to pay

*Gunther's phone rings *

Ty: don't answer the phone there is no time for that

Gunther: it's cece

Rocky: ANSWER

Gunther: hey cece

Cece: Gunther *crying*

Gunther: what's wrong?

Cece: *crying* please help me

Gunther: WHAT HAPPEN ARE YOU OK?

Cece: Frankie kidnapped Flynn *crying*

Gunther: meet us at Frankie's house

Cece: *sniffs* ok

Ty: what's wrong?

Gunther: Frankie kidnaped Flynn

Rocky: oh my god

Gunther: come on let's go

Deuce: *grabs a gun*

*at Frankie's house*

Rocky: where is cece?

*screams in the house*

Gunther: oh no come on

Ty: *tries to open the door*

Gunther: *kicks the door open*

Gunther: leave them alone Frankie

Frankie: why so you can take her away from me?

Deuce: Frankie you are taking this too far let them go

Frankie: of all people I didn't think you would trade me

Deuce: I'm sorry

Gunther: *tries to attack Frankie*

Frankie: don't come closer or Flynn gets it *points the gun to Flynn*

Cece: please leave Flynn alone your fight is with me

Frankie: your right *throws Flynn on the floor* *grabs cece by the hair and points the gun to her head* every one leave or she gets it

Deuce: you don't want to do this

Frankie: shut up trader

Deuce: *shoots him in the leg*

Frankie: *screams and clicks on the gun by accident but shoots cece in the stomach*

Cece: *screams*

Gunther: CECE *runs to her*

Rocky: CECE WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP *crying*

Flynn: cece? You're ok right?

Frankie: *shakes cece* wake up

Ty: DON'T TOUCH HER

Flynn: CALL 911 NOW

Deuce: I'm on it

*at the hospital*

Rocky: *crying*

ty: *hugs her* she will be alright

Rocky: *nods*

*with Frankie*

Frankie: did she wake up?

Deuce: no!

Frankie: *crying* what have I done

Deuce: I have to go

Frankie: please come to my hospital room when she wakes up

Deuce: ok

_**Sorry but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger thx for the reviews I luv u guys *hugs***_


	9. Chapter 9

Gunther's pov

She has to wake up I don't know how will I ever live without her she is just so beautiful with her fiery hair her brown eyes her freckles and her personality that can lighten up a room.

End of pov

Rocky's pov

I can't believe my best friend got shot I knew Frankie was no good but I didn't know he abuses her cece you have to wake up your my best friend

End of pov

Ty's pov

I never thought this day would come seeing my sister laying pale in a hospital bed I just can't see her like this*sighs*

End of pov

Flynn's pov

It's all my fault if I didn't exist she wouldn't have been in that mess if she didn't wake up I will kill my self

End of pov

Cece's pov

I open my eyes and all I see is white am I dead? I ask myself until I realize I'm in a hospital surrounded by nurses

End of pov

Nurse: I see you have waked

Cece: *nods*

Nurse: don't worry we already removed the bullet

Cece: ok

Nurse: your friends have been waiting for you

Cece: oh ok

*with the gang*

Gunther: there is the doctor

Doctor: don't worry she is awake

Gunther: can we go see her?

Doctor: yes, but there are some things I want to talk about any of you related to her?

Rocky: he is *points at Flynn*

Doctor: he is too young where is her mother?

Rocky: she is out of town

Doctor: who are you?

Rocky: I'm her best friend

Doctor: come with me

Rocky: ok

*after 10 min*

Ty: so what did he tell you?

Rocky: looks like cece will be staying here for some time

Gunther: WHAT! WHY?

Rocky: she is under weight

Ty: she is anorexic?

Rocky: *sighs* yes

Flynn: what does anorexic mean?

Gunther: it means she just needs to eat some food Flynn

Flynn: *doesn't believe him* oh ok

Gunther: don't worry she will be fine

Nurse: you can go see her now

*at cece's room*

Rocky: cece?

Cece: hey rocky *says Weakley*

Gunther: *feels like crying*

Cece: hey Gunther, ty and Flynn

Gunther: hi

Ty: hey

Flynn: hi

Deuce: hey

Cece: oh hi deuce

Deuce: hey

Cece: so when am I going to leave

*everyone looks at each other*

Cece: what?

Rocky: you will stay for some time

Cece: why?

Gunther: because you are under weight

Cece: oh!

Doctor: wow guys I'm sorry, but we can't have that many people in one room, one at a time

*every one nods and leaves except for Gunther*

*with Frankie*

Deuce: I'm back

Frankie: is she awake?

Deuce: Yes, but

Frankie: but what?

Deuce: she will stay for some time here

Frankie: why?

Deuce: maybe because you made her anorexic

Frankie: *silent*

*with Gunther and cece*

Gunther: how are you feeling?

Cece: not so good

Gunther: cece?

Cece: yes

Gunther: do you mind if I try something

Cece: of course

Gunther: ok *kisses her*

Cece: *shocked, but kisses back*

*after 2 min.*

Cece: *breathes heavily*

Gunther: *breathes heavily* do you know how long I wanted to do that?

Cece: how long

Gunther: since I first met you in first grade

Cece: really?

Gunther: yes

Cece: *blushes*

Gunther: did you like it?

Cece: *kisses him again*

Gunther: I'm guessing that is a yes *he mumbles*

Cece: *nods*

_**Im stiil sick but I decided I should upload since you guys made me HAVE 36 REVIEWS YAY thx guys and no its not the last chapter im hoping I will continue but if you guys don't want me to continue tell me byeee or as we say it in my country **__**باى**_


	10. Chapter 10

Cece's pov

That was the best kiss ever if I wasn't so week I would have jumped on the bed, jumped on Gunther, rocky, ty then jump on Gunther again

End of pov

Gunther: so what does that make us?

Cece: friends

Gunther: *sad* oh!

Cece: I'm just kidding dummy

Gunther: normally I hate it when people call me dummy but it sounds so good when you say it

Cece: ok dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy

Gunther: *laughs*

Cece: but can we please take our relationship slow

Gunther: of course *kisses her again*

Cece: *kisses back*

Rocky: *opens door* sorry guys I forgot my pur…. Never mind *goes away*

Cece: promise me you will visit me every day

Gunther: I promise *hugs her*

Cece: ow

Gunther: sorry

Cece: it's ok

Gunther: well I have to go now my mum wants me

Cece: ok *sad*

Gunther: I will have lunch then I will come I swear

Cece: well make it quick

Gunther: ok

Cece: bye dummy

Gunther: *laughs* bye my fireball

Cece: *laughs* fireball I like it

*with Gunther*

Gunther: *walks out of cece's door*

Rocky: so how was your first kiss?

Gunther: were you spying on us

Rocky: no I went to the room to get my bag and I found you smooching

Gunther: ok so want me to give you a ride home?

Rocky: no deuce will give me a ride

Gunther: well has fun with your boyfriend, but not too much fun*laughs*

Rocky: hahaha very funny

Gunther: *leaves*

Rocky's pov

Deuce where are you

End of pov

*with deuce and Frankie*

Frankie: deuce am I a bad guy?

Deuce: no you just need help

Frankie: what do you mean?

Deuce: I'm sending you to rehab

Frankie: WHAT I can't go cece will be there

Deuce: well you have no choice or no one will be by your side Frankie

Frankie: *sighs* fine

Deuce: I will have to go, but I will see you tomorrow I promise

Frankie: ok bye

*with rocky*

Rocky: finally you're here where have you been?

Deuce: I was just in the bathroom

Rocky: ok come on

*with cece*

Cece: MAN I'm bored, and I can't move

Someone knocks on the door

Cece: come in

Flynn: hey cece

Cece: oh my god Flynn why are you crying

Flynn: cause you are hurt

Cece: come up on the bed

Flynn: *sits on the bed*

Cece: *hugs him* I'm alright bro and when do you care if I'm hurt

Flynn: I may act that I hate you, but I love you cece your my sister after all no one can replace that

Cece: that's the sweetest thing you ever said to me

Flynn: well don't expect I will say it again

Cece: and my Flynn is back

Flynn: so how long will you be in rehab?

Cece: how do you know that?

Flynn: ears dropping

Cece: well at least 6 month

Flynn: I WONT see you for 6 month

Cece: no you can come in visiting days

Flynn: when will you leave?

Cece: 2 weeks

Flynn: well I WONT leave your side until then

Cece: so where is mum?

Flynn: she said she will meet you at rehab

Cece: oh

Flynn: I got your phone so you can text and go on the net

Cece: OMG thank you *kisses his cheek*

Flynn: *smiles*

_**End of chapter I did a GECE moment and a brother and sister moment there is more to come and I will upload tom or on Saturday if u guys reviewd bye**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Guys im so sryy im late but my parents r getting a divorce *sniffes* well im not sad at all I HATE my dad im just scared me and my brother would split and he is only a year old so sry if the chapter was sad **_

Gunther's pov

I can't take it anymore it has been 2 hours 20 min and 10 sec since I have seen cece I will get dresses and go back to the hospital

End of pov

Tinka: where are you going?

Gunther: cece

Tinka: *angry* oh

Gunther: well bye

*with cece and Flynn*

Flynn: so do you like Gunther

Cece: *blushes* yes

Flynn: but if try's anything he will be dealing with me

Cece: *laughs*

Gunther: well don't worry little man I will take good care of her

Cece: *blushes* FINNALLY you cam I missed you

Gunther: I missed you too *kisses her*

Flynn: *fake coughs*

GECE: sorry

Flynn: teenagers

Gunther: so cece rocky sent you this *hands her the guitar* she says you can keep it

Cece: *gasps* awesome

Gunther: I'm glad you're happy

Cece: can you do me a favor

Gunther: sure!

Cece: please let Flynn stay with you

Gunther: of course

Flynn: I never agreed

Cece: come on Flynn only at night

Flynn: fine

Gunther: so what happens when you are in rehab?

Cece: we will call each other every day and you can visit me once a week

Gunther: *sighs* I will miss you

Cece: me too

Flynn: me three

Cece:*hugs him*

Flynn: *hugs back*

*after 3 hours*

Cece: bye Gunther bye Flynn

Flynn and Gunther: bye

*with Gunther and Flynn*

Gunther: so would you like to sleep with me or on the couch?

Flynn: on the couch

Gunther: ok let me get your blanket

*with cece*

*cece's phone gets a messege*

Conversation

Frankie: hi

Cece: ….

Frankie: I know you hate me, I'm sorry

Cece: Frankie sorry WILL NEVER makes me fine after what you did

Frankie: look I know you are with Gunther and all, but can we be friends

Cece: wait how do you know I'm with Gunther

Frankie: ….. Well I'm in the hospital room 105

Cece: what! They told me you were arrested

Frankie: that's what they think

Cece: you are a bitch

Frankie: look we have all the time to talk

Cece: what do you mean?

Frankie: well….. I'm going to rehab too

Cece: for what?

Frankie: anger problems

Cece: oh! It still doesn't change anything

Frankie: I know… well you have 2 weeks before rehab please think about us being at least friends don't answer me now bye

End of conversation

Cece: *sighs*

_**Im so srry that it's a short chapter but dad dosent want me to be on computer more than 30 min im so srry I sware if u guys gave me reviews I will do a long chapter using my best friends computer tom so bye and wish me luck**_


	12. Chapter 12

Cece's pov

Should I forgive Frankie after what he did to me? I mean he kidnapped my brother, shot me, and abused me. *sighs*let me get some rest then I will think about it.

End of pov

*with rocky and deuce*

Rocky: SO YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT FRANKIE IS IN THE SAME HOSPITAL WITH CECE?

Deuce: babe calm down he won't do anything

Rocky: don't babe me you are the WORST boyfriend in this whole world

Deuce: if you haven't noticed I SAVED your best friend's life

Rocky: and now you put her in danger again

Deuce: look Frankie can't move and even if he can he won't get near cece I told the doctors not make him go to her room

Rocky: really or are you lying

Deuce: REALLY!

Rocky: I trust you please don't let me down

Deuce: I won't *kisses her*

Rocky: *kisses back*

Deuce: I LOVE you

Rocky: I Love you too

*with Gunther*

Tinka: Gunther?

Gunther: yes tinka?

Tinka: why is Flynn sleeping on the couch?

Gunther: since cece is ill I am taking care of him

Tinka: *frowns* any way how about we hang out tomorrow just you and me?

Gunther: you know I would love to tinka, but I have to spend all the time I have with cece before she goes to rehab

Tinka: wow Gunther I didn't know you would choose a stupide dumb girl over your own sister

Gunther: SHE IS NOT STUPIED TINKA DON'T TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND THAT WAY

Tinka: fine I won't, but Gunther never ever talk to me ever again

Gunther: fine I don't care

Tinka: *runs to her room crying*

Tinka's pov

I can't believe my own brother chose cece over me

Cece believe me when you get back from rehab you would wish that you transferred schools

End of pov

Gunther's pov

I can't believe tinka would be so heartless I mean cant I spend time with my girlfriend

End of pov

*next day*

Rocky: rise and shine

Cece: rocky?

Rocky: who else would it be?

Cece: *laughs*

Rocky: so tell me about Gunther how was the kiss

Cece: BEST KISS OF MY LIFE, what about you and deuce

Rocky: also BEST kiss of MY LIFE

Cece: I am going to miss you

Rocky: me to

Rocky: *hugs cece*

Cece: *hugs rocky*

The two weeks passed very quickly for cece and she was saying good bye to her friends and her boyfriend. Gunther couldn't stop hugging cece he was going to miss her so much

Gunther: call me every single day

Cece: I will I promise

Gunther: I will miss you my fireball

Cece: *laughs* I will miss you too dummy *kisses him*

Gunther: *kisses back* I love you

Cece: so do I

Rocky: will you call me every day

Cece: of course

Flynn: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I will miss you

Cece: I'm going to miss you too *hugs him*


	13. Chapter 13

Cece's pov

It has been 2 month since I went to rehab. Don't worry I call my friends Dailey, but I heard that Gunther become a loner since I left and he doesn't want to answer my calls and he also doesn't talk to ty his BEST friend I mean I am the one locked up hear and he is the one who feels sorry for himself. I LOOVE Gunther, but sometimes he can act like a baby

End of pov

Jake: hey beautiful

Cece: hey Jake what's up

Jake: nothing much. I'm just trying to hide from you know who

Cece: talk to him I am sure he feels the same way

Jake: no way he likes girls remember

Cece: well sorry Jake I'm not used to talk to gay guy

Cece's pov

Yes he is my best friend here and yes he is gay

End of pov

Jake: its ok so did Gunther call

Cece: no! *cries*

Jake: *hugs her* don't cry I'm sure he will call you

Cece: no he won't he hates me

Jake: he doesn't hate you I'm sure

Cece: then why isn't he talking to me

Jake: because guys are dicks

Cece: you do realize your one of them right

Jake: I said guy's not gay guys

Cece: sure you did

Jake: don't twist my words women

Cece: I'm glad we are best friends

Jake: and I will miss you so much

Cece: wait what do you mean you told me you lived in Chicago

Jake: my parents abandoned me and they are sending me to my uncle

Cece: you told me your uncle abuses you

Jake: what choice do I have?

Cece: I won't let you do this

Jake: well I can't live on the streets

Cece: no you can't but you can live with me

Jake: really?

Cece: yes I'm sure mom won't mind

Jake: thank you

Cece: you're welcome

Frankie: hey hottie and gay boy

Jake: get away Frankie cece told you a million times she doesn't want to talk to you

Frankie: I think she can speak for herself

Cece: go away Frankie

Frankie: come on give me a chance

Cece: NO I DON'T WANT YOU I HATE YOU *screaming*

Frankie: *about to attack her*

Jake: *punches him* dude get away

Frankie: don't tell what to do

Jake: go away

Frankie: *runs*

Jake: you ok

Cece: yes *hugs him*

Jake: so when are they letting you out

Cece: I might not complete 6 months because they say I'm doing good I might leave in a month

Jake: awesome so will i

Cece: yay

Jake: and now I can see your moves when we are there

Cece: of course

Jake: yay

Cece: *laughs*

Jake: do you mind if I stay with you until lunch time?

Cece: yes!

RING RING

Cece: I hope its Gunther!

Jake: no its ty

Cece: *sighs* hello

Ty: hi Ce

Cece: hey ty

Ty: I have a surprise for you

Cece: what

Ty: here you go

Gunther: hey cece

Cece: Gunther I missed you so much I can't believe you didn't call me

Gunther: well because I didn't know how to say goodbye

Cece: what do you mean?

Gunther: my dad wants us to move back to my home country

Cece: what?

Gunther: I will leave in a month

Cece: no way you have to stay here

Gunther: don't cry

Cece: bye Gunther *crying*

Gunther: cece wait

Cece: *hangs up*

Jake: what's wrong?

Cece: he is going back to his country

Jake: oh well ask him to stay with you

Cece: I can but you're staying with me but I have an idea

Jake: ok

Cece: *calls ty*

Ty: hello!

Cece: hey so I have a plan

Ty: sure thing ce!

Cece: *tells him the plan*

Ty: are you SURE about this

Cece: yes I am

Ty: ok I will do it


	14. Chapter 14

Gunther's pov

I can't believe I'm forced to go back home today at least I will be able to say good bye to cece

End of pov

Ty: yo Gunther come on cece came

Gunther: *runs to cece and hugs her* I missed you so much

Cece: I missed you too dummy

Gunther: cece? Who is that guy?

Cece: that's Jake he will be staying with me

Gunther: so I move away and you invite a guy to live with you wow I can't believe you got over me that fast

Cece: Gunther!

Gunther: what

Jake: I'm gay

Gunther: oh! Well then I'm sorry cece

Cece: it's ok!

Gunther: I'm going to miss you cece!

Cece: no you won't *smiles*

Gunther: I'm not lying I WILL miss you allot

Cece: *sighs* not if you live in Chicago

Gunther: what do you mean?

Cece: I bought you an apartment beside me and rocky

Gunther: WHAT?

Cece: wait you're not happy?

Gunther: no off course I'm happy *hugs her* thank you baby

Cece: anything for you *kisses him*

Gunther: *kisses back* thank you baby

Cece: welcome dummy

_**Hey guys so sry I hv skooooool dang lol will upload every Thursday or friday**_


	15. Chapter 15

Gunther's pov

I am so glad that I can still be with my little fire ball man I have missed her so much

End of pov

Rocky's pov

I was walking down the street with deuce when I saw Gunther talking to some red headed girl who looks just like cece, wow wait that is cece she didn't tell me she was coming

End of pov

Rocky: CECE!

Cece: ROCKY!

Rocky: you didn't tell me you were coming

Cece: it was a surprise

Rocky: well come here and give me a hug

Cece: *hugs her* so rocky this is Jake

Rocky: hey Jake nice to finally meet you cece has told me all about you

Jake: nice to meet you to rocky

Deuce: sup cece

Cece: hey deuce

*awkward silence *

Ty: so guys come why don't we all go to cece's place we can watch a movie and hang out like we used to

Cece: sounds good to me

*at cece's house*

Cece: IM HOME

Flynn: CECE! *jumps on her *

Cece: hey little man *hugs him* I have missed you

Flynn: me too

Cece: so where is mum

Flynn: she is working late again

Cece: oh ok! so Flynn meet Jake he will be living with us

Flynn: REALY finally another man in the house

Jake: well its good that you like me

_**And im done for now but I will upload another chapter today if I get reviews **_


End file.
